


Emotion

by Thecrowwithoutwings (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cancer, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Sad?, feel pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Thecrowwithoutwings





	

Yuri laid on the couch, the light barely laying over his exposed torso. His legs underneath the blanket, his arm covering his eyes, his chest moving up and down as he slowly took his breathe. His eyelashes long and beautiful, his small unnoticeable freckles stood out a thousand times more. His face was not smiling, frowning or grouchy it was peaceful. His eyebrows weren't meeting in the middle causing wrinkles, they were calm and still. His hair brushed over his face, his arm under the blue pillow that Mila got him. The white couch holding Yuri as it's prized possession, displaying him as if he was a doll. His legs were tangled under the white blanket Yuuri had given in attempts to make peace with one another.

All of secrets, as he slept, were locked away no longer nagging him to be set free. His green eyes that saw the world the way it was, were lost beneath his eyelids. His lips pink, no sign of being chapped, so smooth. His hair was shorter then it used to be, recently cut fresh unseen by anyone except the barber. Oh what a sigh he was. Oh what a sight Viktor and Yuuri would meet when opening the door to surprise him. It was his birthday after all.

After Yuuri showed Viktor how it's like to celebrate birthdays they began to as well.

The red wood door creaked open, Yuuri and Viktor talking and shuffling in. From what the knew Yuri wasn't supposed to be home, he was at an un-named  appointment. Viktor went straight to the kitchen and put all the supplies down, everyone else would show up in an hour or two. Yuuri was following him, but a bush of blonde caught his eyes.

"Viktor! He's here!" Yuuri tugged on Viktor's coat and pointed to the coach whispering.

"That's not good." Viktor moved towards Yuri. "He looks dead." Yuuri hit him causing Viktor to chuckle a little, making Yuri stir.

"Look what _you_ did"

"Me?!" Yuri opened his eyes letting them focus on the two bickering figures in front of him.

"Hello Yurio" That damn nickname, even if its been awhile he's never gotten used to it. He looked at them with a face of "I-don't-care" with a tint of a burden in his eyes. He examined them for a few seconds and pulled up the blanket turning towards the coach and muttering a "Leave". They both knew he didn't mean it, he just had his reputation to live up to.

"Happy Birthday!" They say in unison.

"That's today?" Yurio sighed into the blanket.

"You forgot your birthday?"  Yurio hummed as a response.

"We were planning on surprising you! Which reminds me: Aren't you supposed to be at an appointment somewhere?" Yurio sat up, revealing his short hair. It was a normal boy haircut (I mean like short? I didn't know how to say it lol and Look up pictures its a blessing). Viktor began to screech as Yuuri tried calming him down. Yurio only plugged his ears, looking unimpressed.

"Your hair it's gone!"

"No duh" Yuri felt the pain setting on his heart, one day he'd tell them. Yuuri kept running his hand threw Yuri's hair surprised that he wasn't being thrown away and told to 'go die'. Yuri just watched them set up the decorations he was supposed to not have seen. When they all began to show up, most screaming at Yuri's hair then reassuring him he looks fabulous especially Chris.

The party was loud, Yuri couldn't escape the grasps of anyone to get to his room or his phone. They duct tapped his room off, and hid his phone somewhere most likely on the top of the fridge but he couldn't climb up there now to see He'd be caught.  The song was horribly out of tune, but it meant a lot to Yuri. The gifts were nice and after everyone went home, Yuri was alone. It was midnight by the time Yuuri dragged Viktor out. Once the door was shut, Yuri hit the floor. He hated them all, but this was it. He really never hated them, he wish he treated them differently.

Yuri slept until 3, he wasn't tired and his nightmares were coming for him. So instead he pushed his body, by 6am Viktor and Yuuri saw him at the rink. He was sliding through the ice calmly, it was full of sorrow and regret. It made Yuuri and Viktor eyes well up with tears. No music played, but the movements were so slow and sad. But then his skating turned into anger and it became faster. His skating was filled with emotions, how much time went by? How ever long it took Yuri to notice their presence.

"Yuri that was beautiful!" Viktor used his real name. At least he did, before Yuri  would be no more. They all practiced a little more then they offered Yuri breakfast and he accepted, after all these years of saying no he said yes. If they all went out for dinner (I mean everyone) He was nice to even JJ. 6 months went by with quiet days, where Yuri became more friendly and open with them, but there was one thing he seemed to forget to tell them.

It was sudden, they were practicing and Yuri collapsed. They now understood why he warmed up to them, to everyone. He was dying. He had cancer.

The memorial was held in private, he was buried with his pair of skates. His face was still, and calm. He was paler, letting his freckles stand out even more. The roses covered his legs. The light was dim but made his secrets shine brighter then a thousand stars. His hair was still short, because it could now grow. He was a doll in the casket, alone. His green eyes would never shine or darken again, his voice was gone, his movement that held every inch of his emotion was dead. If you asked anyone that day their regrets, they would say "Yuri."

 


End file.
